El efecto del cambio
by Hagstrom
Summary: Para el hombre mas rapido del mundo, Wallace West, su familia y amigos son lo mejor...lo será el para ellos?


****

_No soy creadora de los personajes del Universo de DC, ni me beneficio con ellos. Esto es simplemente por diversión sin mala fe y sin animo de ofender a nadie…claro que si los personajes me pertenecieran…mis favoritos aparecerian de estelares en cada episodio o numero de comic que saliera_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of DC Universe (Flash, JL, JLU, Batman,etc,etc)or any other TV show or cartoon or comic or anime i'd translate or write about in any way or form, and I'm not profiting from them, nor is my intention._

_Esto es un oneshot...o pretende serlo, a menos que algun dia me inspire de nuevo y saque otro capitulo...lo cual veo dificil, puesto que tengo otra historia en mente y quiero escribirla y terminarla lo antes posible!//_

_Espero les guste y si les gusta, ¡COMENTEN! _

* * *

El cambio

Eran casi las 3 de la madrugada, pero Wally no podía dejar de verlos. Dormían pacíficamente en cunas individuales, una al lado de la otra. Sus bebes, sus hijos…

Wally tiene un doble empleo; ser mecánico para la policía de la Ciudad de Keystone de noche (bastante bueno si se le permite la falta de humildad) y superhéroe de día. El Flash para ser exactos. Aunque para él, lo de ser superhéroe, no es un empleo realmente, es un Honor y un Deber. Con Mayúsculas.

Así se lo enseñó su tío Barry Allen, científico forense y superhéroe también, y el Flash anterior. Recibió –involuntariamente- su velocidad frente a él, y le enseñó muchas cosas, tanto de la vida normal como de la superheroica. En el fondo, Wally sabía que Barry era casi como su padre. Así lo consideraba y le quería mucho, aunque tenían sus malos ratos, como todos. Hubiera dado su velocidad porque lo fuera; su padre biológico había estado ausente durante toda su vida, y no de manera física…era mas que obvio que no quería saber nada del muchacho. Y aunque Wally lo niegue, está herido por ello…siempre lo ha estado. Un enojo escondido tan profundamente en su corazón que no desea sacar, porque sabe que no conseguiría nada, mas que dañar a las personas a su alrededor, y sin embargo…

Pero hoy no quiere recordar eso, y aunque ha tenido golpes duros en la vida, hoy esta contento. Satisfecho. Ver a sus dos bebitos ahí acostados, durmiendo como ángeles, es tan absorbedor, que ha estado parado sin moverse en el mismo lugar desde que llegó…¡hace una hora! El hombre mas veloz del mundo, para quien el tiempo se escurre tan lentamente que a veces es doloroso, se da cuenta de que podría estar ahí otra hora mas, la madrugada entera tal vez…

-

Arriba, acostada en su habitación, Linda se pregunta porque Wally no ha subido. Ha aprendido a estar cerca de Wally, a tener paciencia, a conocer su aroma, su carácter y su temperamento, y por supuesto, a escucharlo cuando llega a casa. Y sabe que llegó desde hace una hora mas o menos, pero no el porque de su retraso. ¿Estaría comiendo? ¿Viendo TV? ¿ No quería despertarla y decidió dormir en la sala o en la recamara de los gemelos?...

¿O tal vez estaba herido?

Este pensamiento la atemorizó.

Linda como es lógico, sabe del segundo "empleo" de Wally, de cuan excelente es en él, y de cuanto le gusta. Pero también sabe que es humano, y de los riesgos que implica, y mas de una vez, el velocista escarlata llegó a casa tan débil por heridas o cansancio (a veces ambas) que no pudo siquiera alzar la voz lo suficiente pedir ayuda…a veces, Linda no sabe como se las arregla para regresar…

En una ocasión, ella misma tuvo que arrancar su intercomunicador miniaturizado de la Liga de la Justicia instalado en el rayo de su máscara y llamar a J´ohn, Mr. Terrific o cualquiera en vigilia para asistencia médica de urgencia. La ex-reportera tiembla al pensar que pudo haber sucedido si no se hubiera levantado por un vaso de agua, justo en el instante en que Wally entró, y se desplomó en el piso, inconsciente.

Así que en el momento que sintió el pánico subir, Linda voló de la cama, hacia la sala. Nada…

Se apresuró a la habitación de los gemelos, y por fin lo vió, un larguirucho, garrudo y guapo pelirrojo sano y salvo, asomándose sobre las cunas de los gemelos, tan perdido en su propio mundo que no noto a su esposa recargada sobre el marco de la puerta, observándolo.

Asi permanecieron hasta que Linda notó que Wally empezaba a fruncir el ceño, mientras sus ojos verdes se empañaban un poco con lágrimas.

-¿Cariño? ¿Estas bien?- No hubo respuesta.

Wally seguía perdido, por lo que Linda se acerco a él, y le tocó la mano. Wally salto un poco y cambio el semblante inmediatamente.

-¡Jesucristo! ¿Linda? ¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? ¿O quieres algo? ¿tienes hambre? ¿O te sientes mal? ¿es eso cierto? ¿O es que…

-¡¡¡Wally tranquilo!!! No tengo nada, sólo noté que llegaste y que no ibas a la habitación, y pensé que tal vez…

-Pensaste que tal vez habría hecho algo estúpido de nuevo y que estaría desmayado en la sala a punto de morir…-terminó Wally, volteando los ojos

-Pues tal vez…pero después te vi aquí…¿en que pensabas? Te llame pero no me hiciste caso, por eso toque tu mano...-explico Linda, buscando la cara de Wally, mientras este volvía su rostro a los gemelos, dejando que su cabello un poco largo y las sobras ocultaran lo que quisieran.

-Linda…¿Crees que seré buen padre para ellos?-pregunto el velocista estrella, muy serio de repente. A Linda le tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Cómo?...¿Porque no lo serías, rojo?

-Porque…todo se hereda. Y mi padre fue un imbécil en el asunto de la paternidad… en realidad, nunca supe como fue que no convenció a mi mama de abortarme. Y yo soy un intolerante con Bart…nunca he podido pasar un Día con el muchacho sin gritarle, y lo peor es que adoro al chico pero a veces…

-Hey…Wally, mírame- El volteó hacia ella pero siguió evitando su mirada. Ella puso una mano en su mejilla-Wally. Mírame a los ojos y escúchame bien.

Wally, con esfuerzo y ojos llorosos, la miró.

-Jamás, dudes que serás un excelente padre. Jamás. Tienes razón, algunas cosas se heredan; pero otras se aprenden. Tu podrás haber heredado un poco de tu físico de tu padre, pero aprendiste a tratar a las personas, aprendiste del honor, de la responsabilidad, del respeto con Barry, entre muchas otras cosas. En cuanto a Bart…tal vez sólo tengas que hacer un esfuerzo mayor. No tolerar cada cosa que hace, porque Bart a veces puede ser un poco…

-¿Impulsivo? ¿Arriesgado? ¿Irresponsable? ¿Idiota?- dijo Wally, frotandose los cansancio empezada a pasar factura.

-Ehh si…Wally, ¡estas haciendolo de nuevo!. Solo trata de identificarte con el chico, de empatizar con el…Iris me dijo que el se parece mucho a ti, cuando estabas en esa edad. Observa como te habla Wally,para el eres algo mas que solo su primo! Y no es el mismo que llego hace un par de años a nuestras vidas, ha crecido. Y tal vez, deberias dejarle saber, de vez en cuando, que lo quieres…porque…le quieres, ¿cierto?

-¿Bromeas? ¡Claro que si! Solo que me es dificil a veces hablar con él…pero estoy…orgulloso de el. Mucho.-contesto Wally, volteando su mirada a los gemelos frente a el.-

-Bueno, entonces díselo. En cuanto lo veas, o antes de alguna misión que compartan. Y despues de terminada,dile que hizo un buen trabajo. Tu nunca se lo dices-.

Wally miró a su esposa largo rato, al menos para él.¿Como fue tan suertudo como para encontrarla en medio de tanta gente, y para hacer que se enamorara de el? Nunca lo sabrá. Pero hizo lo que siempre hacia cuando Linda le hace ver la luz en algun asunto que le molesta…la abrazo y la besó.

Y hubieran seguido por otro rato, si no hubiera sido porque Jay y Bart entraron gritando su nombre…y despertando a los bebes.

El hombre mas rápido del mundo respiró profundo y contó hasta 10, ordenando sus ideas y razonando que si no fuera algo importante, sus amigos velocistas no hubieran venido a su casa, en medio de la madrugada, llamandolo a gritos.

-Wally! Necesitamos tu ayuda! Al parecer hay un Superboy fuera de control!-soltó Bart tan pronto como pudo.- ¡Hola Linda! ¡Hola chicos!-Bart saludo a Linda e hizo unas rapidas caricias a los gemelos antes de pararse cerca de Jay de nuevo.

-Tenemos una idea que podría funcionar chico, pero te necesitamos a ti y a tu conexión directa con la Speed Force.-explicó Jay.

El velocista escarlata volteó hacia su esposa y sonrió.

-Corre rojo,yo me encargo…y no olvides lo que hablamos-dijo la besó rápidamente en los labios y en la frente. Si…era definitivamente un suertudo.

-No lo haré, amor-respondió, y despidiendose de los furiosos gemelos con un beso a cada uno, se esfumó, con los otros velocistas.

A mitad del camino,alentó medio paso para correr al lado de Bart y le miró. Este sintió su mirada, y despues de un par de segundos, no pudo mas:

-¿Qué? Hize algo mal otra vez?-pregunto algo irritado.

-No- respondió sinceramente Wally- simplemente queria decir que…aunque no signifique mucho para ti…te quiero Bart, y me enorgulleces.

Bart se quedo en blanco. Jamas esas palabras le habian afectado tanto. Max se las habia dicho y Jay también, pero WALLY? Nunca las espero de él. Y de pronto una sonrisa inevitable empezo a expandirse en su cara…sentia que iba a partir en dos su rostro, pero no lo podia controlar. Irradiaba alegria. Sus ojos se humedecieron y contesto como pudo:

-W-w-wally yo…Gracias. Y tu también me enorgulleces, si de algo sirve decirlo

-Sirve Bart, de mucho-Wally le abrazo fugazmente y siguió corriendo- ¡Ahora vamos a darle una lección a ese bravucón!

Y Kid Flash siguio sonriendo de oreja a oreja el resto del lo miraba de reojo y no podía creer el efecto de sus palabras…¿Cómo no lo habia dicho antes? Y se decidió a decirlo un poco mas seguido…y agradecerle su ayuda y felicitarlo por el buen trabajo despues de cada misión, justo como Barry le felicitaba a él.

Desafortunadamente, nunca tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo…

* * *

**Bueno pues ahi esta. Esta ambientado antes de la Crisis donde Wally y su familia desaparecen por razones aun no explicadas ( no a mi satisfaccion al menos) y Bart toma el rol de Flash,para ser asesinado un año despues creo, cuando regresan a Wally, y ahora parece que lo quieren borrar del mapa para meter a Barry, que si bien jamas lei un comic de el, me agrada,pero nadamas,...estupidez pura de DC si me lo preguntan a mi. Tanto desaparecer al mejor Flash de la historia (Wally obviamente), como matar a Bart. Desafortunadamente, no podemos hacer nada :(**

**Si les gusta COMENTEN, si no, tambien! Pueden decirme en que mejorar! Gracias por leerlo :)**

* * *


End file.
